


Beginnings

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a beginning. This is Dean and Castiel's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a dream I had about the beginning of their relationship.

Dean rang the doorbell, shifting from foot to foot. Damn, he was nervous. He wasn't usually this anxious when playing with someone new. But when he'd met Castiel in a club three weeks ago, something stirred inside him. Castiel was different. He was kind, but extremely intense. Dean remembered watching him do a public scene with a lanky, sandy-haired sub that night, each motion of his arm precise and calculating as the thuddy whacks of the flogger echoed through the room. Dean had stared, hard and aching in his jeans, as the sub came, moaning out his thanks for the privilege to do so. He had waited until Castiel was alone in a private room to approach him, and express his desire to participate in a scene. Castiel had made him wait, but during that time, had kept up correspondence with Dean, asking his limits, things he might like to try, asking about his mundane life. And now here he was.

The front door opened and Dean's mouth went dry. He couldn't get over how unbelievably gorgeous Castiel was. His dark hair already looked like he'd had a good roll in bed already, blue eyes warm, but piercing. He was barefoot, wearing a white button up shirt and pair of well worn jeans.

“Good evening, Dean. You remember the instructions I gave you?”

Dean nodded numbly. Of all things, a courier had brought a seemingly innocent looking manila envelope to his apartment a couple of days ago. It had Castiel's address, a time to arrive, and a list of instructions. The first instruction whispered through Dean's mind in Castiel's gruff voice. _Do not speak until given permission._

Castiel smiled. “Very good. Come in.” He opened the door wider, ushering Dean inside. “There's a bathroom down the hall to the left where you can leave your things. Come to the living room when you're done.”

Dean stood there watching as Castiel walked away. His ass looked spectacular in those jeans.

“Now, Dean.”

Startled, Dean made his way down the hall quickly to a small guest bathroom. _Once in whatever room I direct you to, remove all your clothes and fold them neatly_. Dean thought it was a strange request, to fold his clothes, but he did so as best he could (he was more of a toss them in a dresser drawer type of guy).

He padded barefoot back down the hallway, rounding the corner to enter the living room. Castiel was seated on a dark brown sofa, his own bare feet perched on a small ottoman. He looked up as Dean walked in, eyes sweeping up and down Dean's body. Dean stood there, trying to keep himself from shivering under Castiel's blue-eyed gaze.

“I've seen you around the club, you know,” Castiel said. “I must say I'm a bit surprised you approached me the way you did. A bit forward, hmm?” Castiel motioned for Dean to come forward, running a hand along Dean's bare hip when he was close enough. “But then maybe not. You are quite a greedy little sub, aren't you, Dean? You may answer.”

Dean cleared his throat twice, managing to squeeze out a “yes”.

Castiel nodded. “I figured as much.” He slid his feet off the ottoman and sat up on the edge of the couch. “Kneel down here for me, Dean,” he said, gesturing between his knees.

Dean forced his shaky legs to obey the command, sinking to his knees on the carpet. Castiel placed two fingers underneath Dean's chin, tilting his head up until he was looking into Castiel's eyes.

“So tell me Dean, what is it you want?”

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. “I-I'm not sure what--”

Castiel swept a thumb over Dean's lips. “Dean,” he chided. “You know what I'm asking you. Do you want me to spank your ass until it's red? Or perhaps you'd like me to flog you, like I did Samandriel all those weeks ago. I saw you, you know. The flush across your face, your pretty lips parted _oh..so_..slightly.” Castiel leaned in close, his lips pressed to Dean's ear. “Did you imagine yourself there, in his place? Your cock hard, throbbing, leaking everywhere, greedy for attention?” Castiel pulled back then, gazing into Dean's eyes.

Dean was speechless, because...he had. At that moment, he had wanted to be in that place, Castiel working his body over. He had wanted to be the one begging for release and sobbing gratefully when it was allowed. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I did. Yes, I want that. Please.”

Castiel lips curled up into a small smile. “I know you do, Dean.” He carded his fingers through Dean's hair. “But...what if I'd rather just fill that pretty mouth with my cock and not let you come at all?” He smiled darkly. “Would you like that? That perfect mouth stuffed full, happily sucking away, swallowing everything I give you, knowing that you won't get to come?”

Castiel slipped a thumb into Dean's mouth. And god help him, he nodded as he sucked on it lightly, even as his brain was screaming at him that no, he wouldn't certainly not like having to skip out on an orgasm. His cock was already hard, jutting out to brush along the couch, the contact making Dean whimper.

Castiel pulled his hand away, humming lightly. “Good to know.” He shifted to unbutton his pants, lifting up his hips to slide them and his boxes down. Castiel parted his legs a bit wider, leaning back on the couch. “Place your hands behind your back. You'll just be using that mouth of yours tonight.”

Dean clasped his hands together behind him and leaned forward, running his tongue around Castiel's half-hard cock until it was slick, then wrapped his lips around it. He moved his head down, moaning at the taste, at the feeling of Castiel's cock filling up his mouth and sliding to the back of his throat. Castiel grunted.

“Eyes on me, Dean,” Castiel said. “I want you watching me as you suck me off.”

Dean's gaze flickered upward. Castiel was looking down at him, his eyes almost black, the blue drowned out from lust. Dean bobbed his head up and down on Castiel's dick, flicking his tongue along the underside, swirling it around the head, taking Castiel as deep as he could go. Each time the head brushed along the back of throat, Castiel groaned.

“Your mouth is perfect, Dean.” Castiel's voice was raspy, his breathing becoming labored. “I knew it would be. _Fuck.._.” His hips bucked up, pushing his cock further into Dean's throat. Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean's head, fingers gripping into his hair as Dean worked him faster, hollowing out his cheeks to suck harder.  
“God...” Castiel groaned. “I'm going to come, Dean, and you're going to swallow everything, aren't you?”

Dean gave a muffled answer as Castiel's cock slid in and out of his mouth, throbbing, and then his come was spurting down Dean's throat, Dean swallowing as fast as he could. Castiel's face as he came...Dean couldn't even begin to describe the pure ecstasy in Castiel's heavy lidded eyes, his face flushed as he had groaned out his release. Dean sucked Castiel's cock clean, placing a kiss to the head before he sat back on his heels. Castiel scrubbed a hand over his face, then sat up, placing both hands on Dean's face.

“Good boy, Dean. That was wonderful.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean's, his tongue sweeping along the inside of Dean's mouth. Castiel broke the kiss, reaching a hand down between them to wrap around Dean's cock.

Castiel tsked. “Your cock is in a very needy state, Dean.” He gave a few light strokes and Dean gasped, his hips rutting forward. “I do supposed you deserve a reward for being such a good boy, hmm?” Castiel patted the couch. “Come up here.”

Dean climbed onto the couch, laying back, his legs spread, Castiel sitting between them.

“I want to watch you come, Dean. Show me how you jerk off. Eyes on me.”

Dean wrapped a shaky hand around his cock and began to stroke.


End file.
